Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2q+6(-q-5)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -2q + {6(}\gray{-q-5}{)} $ $ -2q {-6q-30} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {-2q - 6q} - 30$ $ {-8q} - 30$ The simplified expression is $-8q-30$